


Ma Lune et mes Étoiles

by chrysopoetical



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/F, Fanart, art nouveau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysopoetical/pseuds/chrysopoetical
Summary: Fantasy-style Dayna/Soolin drawing for the GPSC zine.
Relationships: Dayna Mellanby/Soolin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: The House Always Sins





	Ma Lune et mes Étoiles




End file.
